pilgrim_islands_reborn_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Groups
Test Please take into consideration the following details: *Pictures provide a link to the group's PIR-Universe wiki page. *Names in bold are exactly as displayed on the main website. 'Community Group' Pilgrim Islands Reborn 'is the main and primary group for members of the Pilgrim Island community. Pilgrims may only post on the wall, and are obtained through trust, or as an application submitted to the Pilgrim Council Maelstronomer. There are currently 5 active moderators in Pilgrim Islands. Note: ''Will redirect you to the unofficial PIR wiki. '''International Cooperations Orgonizations working under a cooperation agreement. (eg; NATO). Square; One is an intergovernmental organization established on October 5, 2014, between the previous waring states of the German Empire, and the Fujimiya Empire. The organization aims to prevent another such conflict from reoccurring. It's objectives include maintaining international peace and security, cultural promotion, social and economic development, and the fostering of political leaders as "esper" students and refugees. 'Union Political Blocs' Orgonizations working under a cultural agreement. (eg; ASEAN). The Holy Pilgrim Empire is a colation of nations, which is ruled by an emporer who can choose electors, suggest reforms to the empire, and declare war; the elector dies ever month on the 19th. Electors have untill 12am EST of the following day to elect a new emperor; Electors are chosen by the emperor. The Holy Pilgrim Empire had fallen when the population failed to produce a heir to replace the death of TheValiant. ' The Fujimiya Forum' is a coalition of nations within the archipelago of the 2 continents; Erinn and Maple, the two Islands of; Neptune, and Aincrad, and the Archipelagos that surround them. The Fujimiya Forum is '''NOT '''the Fujimiya Empire. The Fujimiya Forum is centered around the time 2020-2202, and is often refered to as "Neo Japan". The population choses a new local government every 18th - 21st. 'General Political Blocs' Orgonizations representing another nation. ' The Pilgrim Islands Roman Colonies (Capitol Corpe)' prioritize of the three A's; Architecture, Advancement, and Ability. The Pilgrim Islands Roman Colonies were previously apart of a coalition of Roman nations; of which has been annexed by Capitol Corpe on November 5th 2014, and is now the military state of Capitol Corpe's nation. Members of the Pilgrim Islands Roman Colonies are expected to participate in the Capitol Corpe military. The Holy Roman Empire (Zolark Empire) is the protectarate of the Zolark Empire, of which has been founded primarely by the Zolarkians. Entry into the Holy Roman Empire requires citizenship in the Zolark Empire; where the same rules apply in both groups. Revolts are deemed illegal by the leadership of the Zolark Empire. Members of the Holy Roman Empire are expected to participate in the Zolark Empire military. Robloxian Marine Corps (The Fujimiya Forum) '(or RMS, for short) is the primary forces of the Fujimiya Forum. RMS was annexed by Square One from C&G, but administration was transfered to The Fujimiya Forum. RMS serves to protect both in-game and outside forces. Several sub-divisions can be found depending on the criteria; but are mainly to maintain peace and order in special administrative zones. 'Nationhoods and States Nations under territorial-government ruling. ' ' The German Empire is a nation origionaly located on Sealand with much of it's infastructure set-up to facilitate for it's technology. The German Empire is well known for its architecture and advancements in naval-based technology, and it's policies on expansive naval bases. The German Empire usually represents both itself, and on behalf of the Spanish Empire in diplomatic meetings. The Spanish Empire '''is a supreme monarchy with much of it's members having close ties to The German Empire. Formal clothing is reccomended to join. '''Project Index (or Pi, for short) is a nation located in the far East Ocean, and the origional founder of the Fujimiya Empire, which has since been disbanded. Project Index revolves around primarely Japanese and Polynesian themes. The capital, Mailag City, is on the Western-most point of the Eastern coninent of Maple, in the Fujimiya Forum, and is considered the most populous nation in the Fujimiya Forum. Eastern Union is a nation on the Eastern continent of Maple (Fujimiya Forum), and consists of most of the eastern shore mico Islands located within the ocean. The Eastern Union exiled the territories of Crawford during the Pathfinder's war on May 7; Crawford is located to the far east of Eastern Union. Members of the Eastern Union are expected to participate in at least one hour of military training each month; although not enforced. Zolark Empire '''is considered the largest PIR group; but is however, also considered a convert group (Converted to PIR from C&G). Zolark Emperors are chosen every month. '''Capitol Corpe '''is a nation that specifies on different categories; mainly architectural and engineering skills, which establish the frameworks in the nation. Capitol Corpe was origionaly a medeivel society; and a important point of trade in the eastern sea. Travellers introduced the government system, which founded the nation of Capitol Corpe. The nation's desire is to improve architecture and engineering, and encourage bonding. '''Riverside City '''is a nation on the outter coast of the Highlands lead by King Elcudias and Queen Anename. Higher ranks (Higher than citizen) are required to participate in nation duties atleast once a week or face demotion to citizen. Riverside's main enemy is the Zolark Empire. '''Mana Kingdom '''is considered the holiest nation participating in the Square One union, and is also the furthest nation to the north. Mana consists of a complex language, and relegious system that members are required to participate in. '''American Colonies (Zolark Empire) is a protectorate of the Zolark Empire. Revolts are not possible, and the same laws apply as the motherland (Zolark Empire). St. Augustine (The Fujimiya Forum) 'is a nation located off the coast of the origional Capitol Corpe kingdom (The Capitol), with close ties to the Eastern Union and the Spanish Empire. The group has since been liberated and the population; relocated. 'First Nations and Aborigionals Pilgrim Island's Native American's '(or PIRNA, for short) are the aborigionals of the mainland. PIRNA is known as the Willow nations, and have dominated other tribes and pilgrims for thousands of moons. ' '''The Lizard People Of Marshland '''is a reclusive and mysterious civilization. They are known as the empire of the east (on Mitas maps), on a harsh, isolationist Island.